Trading Faces
by impactboy
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash make a bet and decide to step into each other's shoes. They will see each other's lives as they do everyday but from a different point of view. At first, Kid Flash thought he was going to win but now he's not so sure anymore.
1. Chapter 1 The First Meeting

Chapter 1. The First Meeting.

A/N My first fic. Yay. A JKF or whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the character's mentioned in the fic. That's right, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an open meadow in Jump City Central Park, a young girl was sitting on the grass. She sighed as she slowly brushed her bright pink hair and let out a frustrating moan. She was in the midst of deep thought when a red and yellow blur stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Jinx!" yelled Kid Flash.

Jinx looked up and said, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk with you…about your life," replied Kid Flash.

"Uggghhhhhhh. Not again! Why don't you stop following me and go somewhere else? You never see me trying to make you a villain!"

Jinx looked into the sparkling, blue eyes of the young teen hero. Kid Flash looked into the eyes of a young villainess, who was trying to make a name for herself. Jinx was the leader of the HIVE five, a group of notorious teen villains. Somehow, over the past few years, both have been developing a relationship with one another, but Junx was not willing to admit it. Kid Flash, on the other showed it by handing her a lovely, red rose everytime he stopped a HIVE Five crime. Recently, Kid Flash had been trying to convert Jinx into a hero because he knew she was meant to be a good guy. But Jinx showed no signs of interest.

_Besides,_ Jinx thought_, even if she wanted to be with him, they'd have to be on the same side to be together. From what she knew, a villain would never be with a hero. Never._

"Jinx, is this what you really want to do with your life? I want to help you. Being a hero is what you were meant to do. I know it and I believe in you."

"...Just leave me alone. If you really want me on your side, join mine. Then we'll be together on the same side."

Kid Flash showed a face of shock. Never in his life had he ever thought of betraying all his friends, family and the loyal citizens of Jump City that needed heroes in their lives, like him.

"You know I would never be a villain just to be on your side," he said.

"Well, why don't you try?" she replied.

Again, Kid Flash showed a face of shock.

Jinx continued, "You're always telling me to try to be a hero, but you don't know what it's like to be a villain. Maybe we could..."

"What? Try each other's places?"

"Yeah."

Kid Flash thought. _I would never fall to the dark side. But this is a chance to show Jinx what being a hero means and it's benefits. I came make it through without falling into her side._

"Hmm...I say okay. But you'll never get me to become one again," he replied.

"Kay, deal."

"I was thinking, maybe the person-"

Jinx interupted him, "that likes the new side better should quit his/her previous side? Well, that's a really big bet."

"That's what I was thinking. But don't think you're gonna win."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"I'm as sure as sure can be. Meet me here tomorrow for your first week of being a hero, okay?"

"Kay."

"Oh, and change into something more superhero-y."

Jinx sat back down in the grass as she saw the blur leave and found a rose sitting in her lap. She continued to stay there and watched the sun set, and began to walk home.

Kid Flash, while running home, thought to himself. _This may be the easiest way to make her become a hero. It's foolproof. I know i'd never become a villain. and that's for sure._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N I know that seemed kinda like Feline Jaye's The Deal but the storyline will be way different. Also, since I'm a newbie, don't make fun of it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking Her down

A/N: Second chapter. Yay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kid Flash was the one sitting and waiting. The teen superhero was thinking about what to do with Jinx. _She should be coming soon_, he thought. Right at the moment, something or someone tapped his shoulder. Kid Flash turned around quickly and saw Jinx in her everyday villain clothes.

"I told you to change into something else!" said Kid Flash.

"What? This costume could fit a superhero as well. Look at Argent and Raven!" she replied.

"...Okay. I was thinking, since I'm not a full-fledged Titan yet, they probably don't want me brining you to help. So I want to take you to another city to fight crime."

"Well, okay. But how am I supposed to get there?"

"Just wait and see."

And with that, Kid Flash grabbed Jinx and carried her in her arms, kind of like a groom does with his new wife. He sped off towards a random city in southern California, where nobody would recognize Jinx. Kid Flash ran into the police department to identify himself. The chief told him that they could use a hand tonight and handed KF a communicator. Kid Flash went back outside with Jinx and told her that they'd have to wait a while for a crime to start. Kid Flash again carried Jinx to the beach where they sat down and waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What's that?" Jinx asked, startled.

"Calm down. The police are just contacting us," he told her.

"Hello? Kid Flash? There seems to be a robbery going on in the commercial district at Lola's Jewelery Store. Report there as soon as possible," said a officer through the communicator.

"Ber right there. Over and out," Kid Flash responded.

And Jinx and Kid Flash left for the store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like we hit the jackpot tonight, eh Dave?" said the first thug.

"Yeah. There are so many jewels here, it must be worth thousands Jim," the second thug replied.

The two thieves were filling their black bags with as much jewels and money as possible.

"STOP-"said a voice.

"In the name of the law!" said a second.

"Huh? Who was that?" asked Jim.

"It's just me, Kid Flash and my friend, Jinx," answered Kid Flash.

"Don't worry Dave, it's just tow wannabe-hero kids wearing spandex," siad Dave.

"Take that back! Get ready Jinx." yelled Kid Flash.

"Okay."

And with that, Jinx casted a hex on the thieves that blew them against the wall. Jim and Dave got up and began to ran but Kid Flash beat them to the exit.

"How the heck did they do that?" shouted Jim.

"That's because we're the good guys, who always win," said Kid Flash who looked at Jinx.

Jinx casted another hex on the thieves that made them unable to move. Then they heard sirens.

"The police are here," said Jinx with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Jump City park, Kid Flash looked at Jinx and said, "Now wasn't that much more fulfilling and easy than being a criminal? If you win, it gives a sense of achievement and if you lose, you won't get caught and thrown in jail. It's a win-win situation."

Jinx nodded her head slowly and replied, "And I have to admit, it was different being the one to send the baddies to jail. And you also forgot another perk of being a hero. You get to kick bad guys' butts and you dn't get in trouble!"

Kid Flash smiled at Jinx and she smiled back. _My plan is working faster than I thought it would._

Kid Flash looked up to Jinx and asked, "Do you fell any different about being a hero now?"

"A bit. But I still think I was made to be a villain."

"Well, I still have six days left to prove to you."

_Don't be so sure,_ Jinx thought. _Jinx really wasn't into being a hero. She was just pretending to kid Flash. She'd never give in because she knew that she was sure that she was bad and that she could break Kid Flash down into being a villain. She smiled wickedly on the inside._

_----------------------------------_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm going camping this week so don't expect updates until next Monday.


	3. Chapter 3 A Big Impact

Chapter 3. A Big Impact.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. After camp, I had summer school. But it's over now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

I have writer's block. And I can't think of anything to do with Jinx being good anymore. =P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 days later at the park...

"You know what today is right?" questioned Jinx.

"Uh yeah..." replied Kid Flash. "So how was your week?"

"Don't try and change the subject," she said, "and it was _fulfilling."_

Jinx thought to herself, _Wow, he actually believed me. Hahaha. Now it's my turn._

"Kay, so KF, meet me here after tomorrow. After all, you need to get ready for the first day of the rest of you life," said Jinx.

"Don't be sure 'bout that. I'm sure that I'm a hero and so are you."

"Whatever. Anyways, change into something...uh...villain-y looking."

"Anything you want, sweetcheeks," and with that, Kid Flash sped off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash lay in his bed thinking about the past week's events. About the crimes he had stopped with Jinx. But now, he had to be the bad guy. He couldn't break his promise with Jinx. He thought, _If I'm gonna be a villain, I should change my look and get a new name. _His thoughts strayed off for a while as he continued to think about the impact he had made on Jinx. And the impact that would change the world if Jinx was no longer a villain. He began thinking again, _I have the perfect name. I bet Jinx'll like it too. Then, it wouldn't ruin my hero rep as well. Now all I need is a new suit. Hmm. if I'm gonna be a villain for a week, I might as well start now. _Kid Flash undressed out of his spandex suit, put a black shirt and black denim jeans on and ran outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jump City Mall, 11 O'Clock P.M.

A black streak ran across the camera. The security guard was fast asleep and was unoticing of the current theft. The thief ran into a fabric store, a sports store and then a tailor shop. He thought to himself, _this is easy. Thank God, mom taught me how to sew._ 5 minutes later, the black streak came back, running across the camera, but this time, it was holding something in a deep shade of green.


End file.
